


Heated Aphrodisiacs

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Fruit Cups And Attraction [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, References to Knotting, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: “I have recently found out, that during a heat, consuming the foods that imitate the smells of your partner act as an…” He paused looking to Alex or John. Alex only waited with him, unsure of where his train of thought was going, or where it got lost, but John all but choked on his food, spitting it right back into the bowl.“An aphrodisiac -” John moaned catching Laf’s eyes.“Oui, un aphrodisiaque.”





	Heated Aphrodisiacs

Alex knew his heat always came first. He also knew it always kick-started John’s. _Fuck_ and _god he knew_ Lafayette, despite his _very_ large drive, could barely handle it.

_Oh he should’ve known_.

“Daddy!” John cried, his voice wafting through the sheet hung between them. Alex had _no_ idea what Lafayette was doing to him, but _the smell_ . It wasn’t very strong, but what he _could_ smell was all too good to pass up. He inhaled deeply, cock dripping precome onto the pillow he sat on, already soaked to the floor with slick. He could practically _taste_ Lafayette’s arousal, easily drenching John’s, it was so _strong._

Then Lafayette appeared, standing up at the end of the sheet, the only section that didn’t part the room in two. His gaze stayed on John, then twisted to Alex, pride burning over his features as he moved his head from side to side.

“Why not play a game? Since I do have both of you here, it would only seem appropriate.” Lafayette smiled, locking eyes with Alex.

He was pleasantly surprised when Alex bit his tongue, the snarky remark boiled with one burning gaze. No way did he _not_ have something to say, in fact, he was known to get _intensely more_ vocal during his heats. Especially if he wasn’t getting what he wanted. But today seemed different. Lafayette had this… look. During heats he was attentive, loving, caring, ready to stop and ready to go, go, go when he was needed. This time he seemed playful, something glimmering in his eyes when he looked at Alex. And god if it didn’t affect him more than he was already being.

“I must share something with you first.”

Alex hitched up an eyebrow. Maybe it was the heat getting to him, or maybe he was so far gone he was dreaming, but Lafayette did not just set a bowl of strawberries in front of him. Lafayette winked, running a single finger over Alex’s cheek before disappearing behind the sheet. He heard a loud moan, out of nowhere, pouting. _John always got more attention than him_. Lafayette cornered the sheet again, giving Alex a pitying glance.

“Oh, do not give me that face, _Mon Chou_. You will both be getting my attention…” He pushed the sheet down the line a little, not enough to show Alex what was happening to John, but still enough to be noticeable.

Alex jumped, arms still locked above him by the red ribbon, legs bent like a ‘W’ on the pillow. His vision teetered in and out, inhaling anything he could smell deeply. Slick suddenly pooled beneath him, falling out like a waterfall. “What… the hell-” He choked, the smell of strawberries wafting around him.

“Oh, Alexander, you are so close to figuring it out, are you not?” Lafayette grinned, a large mischievous grin that took up his entire face. _Figuring out what?_ He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t seem to get his voice to work. All he could focus on was the way the bright red fruit glittered on the floor before him, taunting him with the smell… so familiar… “Come on!” Lafayette shouted, making him jump. He heard the clinking sound of handcuffs on the other side, no doubt John. “You are smart boys, what do you think is happening?”

“Smell-” John’s voice croaked through the silence, “Smells like _Alex_ -” hissing, like the confession was burning him.

“ _Oui, Mon petit_ … Can you tell us what smells like Alex?” Laf gestured briefly to Alex’s tied up figure.

“P-pineapple a-and coconut.” Alex inhaled deeply, his cock jumping. That’s why the strawberries smelt so familiar…

“And, _Mon Chou_ , what do you have in front of you?”

“Strawberries.” He sneered, mustering as much of a tone as he could muster, “Like John.” He spit, trying to act up instead of fall into the trance of his heat.

John mewled on the other side of the sheet, voice high. “ _Burns daddy. Please_ -” he whined, something shifting on the other side.

“I am coming…” Laf ducked behind the sheet once again, leaving Alex alone in silence. It was quickly broken, the jingling of something ringing through the room. John made a noise he couldn’t distinguish, then Laf was back, holding something tight between his fingers.

He pranced over to Alex, kneeling in front of him. Locks. It was a ribbon, red to match the lacey one around his wrists, matching the strawberries that reminded him all to much of John, who was sitting on the other side, desperately hard and dripping with arousal… Alex shook it off, focusing on the locks, tight around the band. It was delicately placed over his hair, weighing down on his neck though it wasn’t as heavy as he thought it would be, arms bending to accommodate the feel. Lafayette pressed a pretty kiss to lips, licking them seductively before standing up again.

“Pay attention carefully.” Lafayette pulled the sheet a little more. If Alex tilted to the side enough, he could almost see the frazzled wisps of John’s hair. “You each have six locks around your necks, six pieces of fruit in front of you, and i have six keys for each of you.” Alex felt his breath hitch, hearing John’s do the same. “The game; For each fruit you eat, you unlock a key for the other person. It is your job to free each other, _before you come_.”

“What’s the winner get?” Alex spit before he could stop himself, biting his lip afterward.

“I am glad you asked, _Mon Chou._ The winner gets my knot first.” More slick soaked into the oversaturated pillow, moaning. When they fell into their heats, with only one Alpha, they became _a little_ possessive. It was always a challenge, see who got Laf first, who lasted longer, who made Laf feel better- it was an endless list of uselessly competitions, and this one was just being _handed_ to them. And there was a _prize_.

Lafayette gave them each one more glance, then _ripped_ the sheet down. It fell into a heavy heap in between them, _smells_ , John’s scent hitting him like a train, the sight even better.

John’s arms were locked above his head, metal handcuffs digging in, but he didn’t seem to mind. His cock was hard, flushed a deep red (Strawberry red), slick gathering on a pillow similar to Alex’s. His hair was a messy, his face contorted in one of pleasurable pain. A light blush covered every inch of his body, head to toe, he burned red. And suddenly the smell of strawberries got stronger.

He watched Laf unhook one of John’s arms, then came over and untied one of Alex’s sore wrists, freeing half their bodies. Before he left though, Laf took one of the red strawberries by the green of it’s stem, and popped in it Alex’s mouth. “Do not bite.” He whispered, returning to John, doing the exact same thing with a piece of pineapple.

They watched with growing arousal as Laf took out his chest of toys, pulling out two knotted dildos. The same size, shape, color, completely identical. More clinking, and John was free, falling forward, gasping around the bright fruit. No prep, Laf pushed the toy in, stretching John, deeper, but stopping at the knot. John wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be angry or relieved, whining either way. Still he kept the fruit, bending on his knees to keep from pushing the toy in deeper.

It felt _glorious_ when Laf came over and did it to him. His eyes rolled back at the first stimulation he’s had since his heat started, fucking himself into the toy before Laf could stop him. He wasn’t able to reach the knot, but what he did get was worth it, even earning a smack and a playful scold from his Alpha. When he was finished, Lafayette paused in the middle, backing up so he could see both of his boys, now free and doing their best not to fuck themselves on toy, or shove their leaking cocks into the softness of the pillows below them.

“Now now,” He tutted, “There is one thing you must know.” John whimpered, gazing over to Alex. John looked so _destroyed_ , like he always did during his heats, and Alex wanted to do nothing more than shove his cock in John’s desperate hole and fuck him through it. “I have recently found out, that during a heat, consuming the foods that imitate the smells of your partner act as an…” He paused looking to Alex or John.

Alex only waited with him, unsure of where his train of thought was going, or where it got lost, but John all but choked on his food, spitting it right back into the bowl.

“An _aphrodisiac_ -” He moaned catching Laf’s eyes.

“ _Oui, un aphrodisiaque._ ”

Alex’s eyes went wide, the strawberry falling from his lips.

“Winner gets this,” He gestured down, stripping himself from his shirt. “ _Go._ ”

Before Alex could even put the strawberry back in, something whirred to life inside him. Literally. The vibrator pounded into him, sending pleasurable vibrations through his walls and up his spine. He moaned, falling forward. His body weakened, slick gathering around the toy, his body aching. He wanted Laf, wanted John, wanted the enormous amounts of heat surrounding him to drown. He heard John whimpered, trying his best to ignore the sweet sounds spilling from his lips. Instead he took strawberry, gently setting it in his mouth, and biting into it.

_Oh god_.

If he thought his heat was bad, this was so much worse- and _so much fucking better_. Heat corased through him like it was infecting his bloodstream, his cry loud and pleading. His heat lit up, turning almost as red as John’s. He became so much more sensitive, tears gathering in his eyes, the feeling of the vibrator instesiving with every breath. He became too aware of John’s scent- his arousal -taunting him with every inch of his being. The shocks of pleasure ripped unwanted moans from his mouth, long, breathy, throaty moans, heating his skin further with embarrassment.

But he swallowed it, which meant he was already closer to freeing John, which meant he would get the relief he so desperately needed. He could already feel his orgasm steadily building, knowing his very sensitive skin and merciless vibrator was a deadly combination. He gazed up at John, and had to bit his lip to keep from coming right then.

Tears were spilling down his cheeks in fat, glowing orbs, his mouth open in an endless cry. He was jumping in his seat, pushing the vibrator as far as it would go. His cock bounced against his stomach, big and red, precome spilling everywhere and mixing with the slick gathering on the floor. Alex’s breath hitched, John’s body giving a shudder, eyes closed as he brought another piece of pineapple to his lips… and _savoured it_.

Laf did nothing to stop it, and looked to be, in fact, enjoying it. He’d shed his last bit of clothing, sitting naked on the bed and watching them struggle on the floor, cock in hand. He rubbed his growing knot absently, enjoying the show his Omega’s put on for him.

John took the fruit in his mouth, making loud slurping noises, sucking the juice from it. Alex’s cock twitched violently, slick wetting his legs. John continued to ride the toy, but this time he cupped his cock, shouting loud obscenities,

“ _Ah- Alex!”_ He whimpered, taking another fruit and shoving it in his mouth. It didn’t even look like he had time to chew, let alone swallow, but his skin actually changed color. It vibrantly reddened, John’s body seized up, eyes opening and rolling back instantly. His toes curled, hand freezing. “Papi! Daddy! _Please!”_ He shot so far Alex was actually wondering if he felt it hit him, watching John come faster than he’d ever seen. He continued to force his ass into the toy, whining loudly.

When he opened his eyes again he was panting, body flushed, and pupils blown. He looked at his bowl of fruit, and took the last three, shoving them _all_ into his mouth. He was not prepared for the onslaught. It seemed to take the last of his control, drawing it with arousal, mouth open in the loudest moan Alex’s heard by far.

He jumped off the pillow, crawling over to Alex as fast as his not-so worn out body would allow him, jumping on the man when he got there.

Alex screamed, thrusting his aching cock into John’s stomach, burning to the touch. Alex wasn’t even sure John was in his right mind, watching him rip the toy from his ass and throw it at Laf with so much force, he thought briefly that he was in trouble, but that quickly changed. John pushed Alex’s face against his own slick saturated pillow, hands on his chest, and in one fatal swoop, lowered his opened ass onto Alex’s cock.

John gave a throaty growl, thrusting his hips up and down, giving Alex room to do the same, creating an uneven pattern of back and forth pleasure. Alex’s mind was going blank, jaw falling open as non stop moans poured out, more slick gathering beneath him. His heat clouded his mind, the strawberries making his skin sting with every touch John gave it, his tight heat around his cock choking him.

They met in the middle for a kiss, their fruit flavored spit mixing into the over-sweetness of pineapples and strawberries, floods of color and taste exploding through their senses. Out of nowhere, John’s orgams caputred him, his body tightening around Alex’s weeping cock, milking him of his orgasm. Alex flipped them over in an instant, letting John take the pillow and cover his face with it, the scent of his slick making John go insane, shrieking into his scent. The sight made Alex’s balls tighten, John’s body forcing an orgasm, just as Alex pushed another one out of John.

They came with a flash of color, simultaneously thrusting into each other, voicing mixing together. John threw the pillow in Laf’s direction once again, taking Alex by the neck and forcing him down. He snaked his teeth over Alex’s gland, spurring his orgasm even further. Alex’s body was so lost in pleasure, he wasn’t even sure how he was responding, body on fire, senses boiling, scents making him lightheaded. His voice screamed, but his body shouted louder, coming deep inside John with waves of untamable pleasure.

John shot come between their stomachs, mixing with the overzealous amounts of slick they produced to Alex, the vibrator still pounding into his very sensitive hole, barely managing to scrape his prostate.

Alex’s mind blew out, eyes rolling back, John’s body pushing him over.

…

When he came back, he was on the bed, feeling so worn out, he didn’t even think he could stand. His legs felt like jelly, and his ass was throbbing around the toy, still sunk in him.

Next to him, the bed shook, John’s whines crawling over his skin, Laf’s grunts following. Lafayette blew some sort of warning John’s way, but it was lost to fatigue by Alex, voice lost, mind even further gone. He could hear them come next to them, both shaking and shuddering.

When it finally ended, John groaned,

“I’m going to be so sore- but I _need more_ -” He gasped reaching for anything.

“We have already done it _four times, Mon Cherie_ \- do you not need a break?” Alex looked to the side, finding Lafayette’s look distress, “Oh, and we have woken Alex.” He actually looked on the verge of breaking down. “I did not mean for this to get so out of hand- but, I can not keep up with it!” Laf cried, voice high with unease, looking back at Alex.

Alex actually felt a little bad, Lafayette actually looked close to tears.

John followed Laf’s gaze, meeting Alex’s open eyes, “Papi!” He cried, turning to desperately grind against him. “S-smell, so, so _good_ , Papi!” He whimpered, cock stiffening against Alex’s leg.

“I cannot keep up.” Lafayette whimpered, eyes going wide. He looked from the place where more slick fell from John, to Alex, “I do not think I can even knot anymore!” Exasperated, his forced his hand through is curls, wiping the sweat accumulating at his brow. “Please do not tell me-”

“Don’t worry, Laf, I’m fine, I can get John for a while…” John whined, excitement showing through his sped up thrusts. “But this is never happening again.” Lafayette smiled in aggerment, falling unceremoniously into his pillow.

“Thank you _Mon Chou_ , so, so, much.”

“Except…” Alex smirked a little.                                                                                                                                                                                                               
“What, _Mon Chou_ ?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          
“I wouldn’t be so opposed as to seeing what happens to _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Sorry not sorry, but Idk where this came from.


End file.
